Rini Mini
by HolderOfMyHeart
Summary: Rini is switched with an American student and starts to live with the Indest Family. Their daughter is obsessed with Sailor Moon and so is her aunt. What will happen now that Rini is all alone and now an old enemy comes back! Read & Rate! :D
1. Prolouge

This is a story I have worked on for years! From my first book in this series called C.S.M or Charmed Streaming Memories..

Here's Rini~Mini!

* * *

Prologue

Rini sat in class, and stared at her teacher in disbelief. "I'm doing...What?!" she asked. Her teacher smiled,"You've been chosen by your fellow teachers to travel to America and switch places with an American child and live with their family for awhile!" Rini put her head on the desk. "Are you kidding me?" she said. Her teacher shook her head.

Rini put her head on the desk. "I can barely speak English anyway..." She whined. "Now Rini... We believed you would do great with this American family! At least give it a try!" her teacher said. "Now I'll give you the forms to give to your mom and I've already called her too so good luck throwing these away!" her teacher said, handing her the forms.

"Thanks..." she grimaced.

She walked out the classroom and walked out of the school building where Darin was waiting for her. "Hey Rini." he grinned, "Why the long face?" "My school is trying to get rid of me..." Rini moped as she and Darin walked down the street. "Get rid of you how?" he asked. "They want to switch me with some American child and to go to school in America! I'm mean I rather stay here with you and meatball head!" she said.

"America? Ahh... I wanted to go to school there for a long time and when I could finally go that whole fight with Sailor Galaxia happened... Your lucky, Rini! I actually wish I was going myself..." Rini blushed. "Really?" He nodded. "I'm sure they'll have drawing classes too and they have two days off for the weekend.." "REALLY?!" Rini exclaimed. "Really!" Darin smiled.

"Yes! Then I definately want to go then!" Rini cheered. "Where?" Serena said, walking up to them and drinking a mega large milkshake. "America!" Rini said, sounding important. "Amer-i-ca?" Serena said almost dropping her ice cream. "Rini! You can't go!" Serena shrieked. "Sweetie...Calm down!" Darin said, consoling her.

"But Darin! What if ... What if Rini dies like you di-" Darin sighed. "Serena... I don't think we'll be unlucky to have that happen again-" Darin said. "Um... You do know I could use my 'key' to teliport to the airport so the family thinks I can on the plane so that way I wouldn't die in the plane." Rini said. "Oh... You can do that?" Rini nodded. "Of course!"

Serena still wasn't sold."What if you get attacked Rini? Your all by yourself..." "I'll be fine! Plus if you think about it... I've never heard any enemy attacks in America so I think I'll be fine!" Rini said. Serena looked at Darin. "I think she'll be fine Serena... Let her go." Serena sighed. "Alright..." she said. "Whooohooo!" Rini cheered. "Let's throw a going away party for Rini... It'll be fun." Darin said. "We'll even order a huge cake-" "CAKE!!!" Serena and Rini cheered.

* * *

Hmmm Who is this family that Rini is going to meet? What will happen in America? Read on to find out! Please Rate and Comment!


	2. Chapter One

I'm glad to see I got a positive review out of this story so far ^^ Okay... Let me get pass everything I need to set up the story so I can get into the real action... Trust me... It'll be good.

* * *

**Chapter One: Meet the Indest's! Welcome to Louisiana!**

Rini looked at the digital clock on the monitor. Serena's dad had placed it in America's Central Time Zone Time for Rini even though Serena's dad had no idea that Rini was still at the house. "6:30! Okay Diana... Do yo mind going into a kennel for a bit? I don't want the people at the airport to tell us anything..." Rini said. "Sure, Small Lady! I don't mind!" her talking cat told her and walked into the kennel.

Rini grabbed her duffel bag filled with clothes and her suitcase filled with her mementos the gang had given her as going away presents. She attached her brooch on her bow and finally took out her key and held it in the air. She took a deep breath before the pink swirling clouds reached her and teleported her to the Airport in Baton Rouge, Louisiana in the States.

She appeared in an emty bathroom and after getting all her stuff together and fixing herself in the mirror she walked out of the bathroom and right into a blond hair girl trying to walk into the bathroom.

"Ouch!" Both girls said, "Sorry!" The blond hair girl looked at Rini. "Wow... Cool Cos-play Hairstyle!" she said. A sweat drop appeared on Rini's head. "Ah... Thank you.." she said as they both got up. Rini looked around. "Do you know where Gate 11 is? I need to meet someone there." Rini asked.

"Gate 11? What a coincidence! I have to pick up the exchange student that switched with my brother there!" The blond girl said. "Mikey?" Rini asked. "Yeah! Wait... Your Rini?" she asked. Rini nodded.

"Ohhhh Awesome!!! You look just like this character off of Sailor Moon! Chibi-usa I believe? Anyways... My name's Kalie and I'm a HUGE fan of Sailor Moon and allot of Japanese culture." Kalie grinned. "Nice to meet you Kalie! Um... Wait... If your picking me up... You must be the 20 year old aunt then.."

"20? Ha! I wish...I'm twelve .. My aunt Cori's 19 though.. You'll meet her later. No.. My mom and dad were having a fight over the payment of ... something stupid.. Anyways.. I figured I'd find you myself... Glad I thought of the bathroom." Kalie said.

"Ha! yeah.. good thing!" Rini grinned. "Well... I'll just be a sec and then we can walk to my parent's car, Okay?" Kalie asked. "Sure" Rini said as Kalie disappeared. Two minutes later she came out. "Let us be on our way, Shall we?" Rini nodded and followed Kalie out the airport and into a white Mercury.

Kalie's parents were still arguing back and forth. "Mom! Dad!" Kalie shouted. Both of them looked at her. "WHAT?!" They said. "I got Rini already... We can leave now..." She said. "Oh..." Both of her parents said. "Uh.. Well Rini... Nice to meet you.. I'm Mike." Mike, the father, said. "And this is my wife Rebecca." he introduced as Rebecca pulled out of the airport.

"Nice to meet you too!" She smiled. After the introductions the rest of the car ride from Baton Rouge to New Orleans was silent. Rini was fascinated by the sites. The giant dome looking structure know as the Super Dome was one of the first things that caught her eye. Also the harbors and the snake like river she could see when they crossed over the bridge into a more suburban area.

They pulled up in a driveway in front of a two-story traditional looking house. Rini got out of the car with all her stuff and stood in the driveway, looking at the large oak tree in front of the house. "Wow... Pretty.." she mumbled.

"Rini..." Mike said, breaking her out of her train of thought. "Hmm? Yes?" she answered. Mike pointed to Diana in the kennel. "Does your cat get along with other cats? Because we have two cats, a male and a female cat." Rini nodded, "Yeah.. She'll be fine! I'm sure Diana will get along fine with the other cats!"

"Okay then.." Mike said, helping Rini bring her stuff inside and up the stairs to the room next to the bathroom. "This is Kalie's room... We were wondering if you wouldn't mind sharing the room with her. Mikey didn't want people in his room while he was gone and we figured it was better just because his room's a little..."

"I don't mind! This will be fun!" she told Mike, getting what Mike was trying to say. Kalie appeared behind Mike. "So.. She's sharing my room?" She asked. "Yup." Mike said, setting her stuff on Kalie's bed. "Good now Kalie help Rini unpack.. Me and your mom are going to the store.. Cori! Your in charge!" He yelled to the room behind him. Cori, the dirty blond hair aunt, opened her door.

"What? Oh.. Okay... Bye!" she waved as Mike walked down the stairs. "Its around lunch time... and we might have to go to the bank too.. So be sure to eat something...Nice meeting you Rini!" Rebecca called from downstairs and followed Mike out the door.

Cori looked over to Rini and blinked, "Your the transfer student?" she asked. Rini nodded. "Well, Hi! My name's Cori... Nice to meet you... Wow... You must really love Cos play... did you dye your hair that color?" Cori pride.

"Uh... No... Birth defect... Kinda weird.. I know... They gave my mom a weird drug and it made my hair pink when I was born!" she lied. "What?! Really?" Kalie and Cori exclaimed. Rini nodded. Cori and Kalie looked at each other. "That... Is cool beans... Ya heard me?" Cori grinned. "Ye-Ya-Yeah!" Kalie said as they did a little secret hand shake.

"You two must be close..." Rini said. They both nodded. "Yup.." Cori clapped her hands together. "Okay... Are you two hungry?" "Yes!" the two nodded and rushed down the stairs. Cori sighed and followed them down the stairs and into the kitchen. "How's quesadillas sound?" She asked. "Oooo I want two big ones then with a coke!" Kalie said. Rini blinked. "What's a quesadillas?" She asked. Cori and Kalie looked at her.

"It's a tortilla with cheese inside.. Trust me.. You'll like it!" Kalie said. "Okay then.. Can I have three and I guess a coke too?" she asked. "Sure..." Cori said, preparing the food. "Rini are you vegetarian?" Cori asked. "Um... Does that mean.. No meat?" she asked. "Yeah." "No! I'm not.. why?" she asked.

"Everyone in this house besides me is a vegetarian... And They don't cook meat.. Just warning you..." Cori said. "Oh..." Rini said as Cori gave her her quesadillas. Rini ate them with Cori and Kalie at the table and was silent for five minutes. "So... Does that mean you don't eat sweets?" Rini asked.

"Of course I eat sweets.. When my mom gets some.. I hope she gets some at the store today..." Kalie mumbled. A bomb went off in Rini's head.

_No meat? No cake? Barely any sweets?! These are unbearable conditions! How will I live?! What will I eat?! OH MY GOD!!!_

* * *

Little shorter than my chapters usually are... Sorry! What's going to happen to Rini? Will she live knowing that the Indest family members are vegetarians? Or that they don't have sweets everyday? Find out in the next chapter of Rini Mini... Chapter 2: American School Day. Attack in America?

Stay tune!


	3. Chapter Two

Wow! I'm only on the second chapter on this story? I really need a break from school to work on this... ()-_- Anyways.. Sorry for the delay... Things arise, Parades came and go... You know how it is... Chapter 2: Louisiana Living. Attack in America?.. Enjoy! (and yes the chapter was renamed)

* * *

"Ms. Shields... Can you answer number 5? Ms. Shields..." Ms. Rift asked the snoozing Rini in the back. "Hey... Rini wake up... Ms. Rift wants you..." Kalie warned. Rini apparently didn't hear her and went on sleeping. "MS. SHIELDS!" Ms. Rift called and then blew a blow horn. All the students covered their ears and Rini woke up.

"Ah! Wha? What Happen?" She wondered, looking around. The class laugh and Kalie rolled her eyes as Rini sat down in her seat. "Number five please... Rini." her teacher said, impatiently. "There's a comma missing between bell and ruler..." Kalie mumbled.

"Uh... The comma's missing between the bell and ruler?" she said, questionably. "Correct!" her teacher said, and then the bell rang. "Okay class! No homework, Have a great weekend!" She called as her students rushed out the door.

Rini caught up with Kalie in the hallway. "Thank you so much... That's the second time this week you got my back!" Rini said. "No problem... If you would of gotten detention... I wouldn't of been able to inform you... We're going to Sucre'* tonight Uptown*!" Kalie cheered.

"Sucre'*?" "French for 'Sugar'.. My mom wanted to treat us somewhere and I mentioned you liked sweets and-" "THANK YOU!!!" Rini said, hugging her. "No.. Problem... Your... Choking me..." Kalie said. "Whoops!" She said, letting go.

"Well let's start walking home." Kalie said. "Alright." Rini said as the two walked out the gate and walked down Kalie's block to get to her house. "How do you get Saturday off? At my old school we ALWAYS had Saturday school!" Rini said. "WHAT?! Nooo! Don't crush my dreams on going to Japan by saying that!" Kalie whinnied.

"It's true!" Rini said. Kalie frowned. "Well I guess we have Saturday off because our teacher's have a soul? I don't know..." Kalie dodged the branches to a dead bushes' tree limbs that grew over the sidewalk. Rini dodged it as well.

"Anyways... I'm mad we're going tonight... Cori was going to go to Sun Coast* tonight and I wanted to go with her and get some Sailor Moon dvds.." she frowned. "Sailor... Moon... Dvds?" Rini questioned. Kalie nodded. "Sailor Moon is an AWESOME show... You should know about it... I mean you came from Japan right? Didn't I mentioned I liked this show when we first met?"

"Oh.. right..." _Wow... Meatball-head is actually famous... That is an accomplishment for Meatball-heads EVERYWHERE!_ Rini thought. Kalie sighed. "Maybe Cori will take me tomorrow.. Your welcome to come Rini!" Kalie grinned. "Thanks!" Rini said. "Welcome!"

* * *

"Damnit! I knew we were going down the wrong way on Magazine St.*! Shoot..." Mike turned the car around and started to drive the other way. "Its right there..." Kalie mumbled. Rebecca and Mike ignored her. "Where is it..." Mike thought aloud. "Its right there!" Cori pointed. EEEEERRRRKK!!

The car stopped and sure enough, Sucre'* was right there. Mike sighed, "Okay... All of you get out quick so the traffic doesn't get backed up... Honey do you have any change for the meter?" Rebecca nodded and handed her husband spare change before she and everyone else got out of the car and hurried across the street. Rini looked into the glass windows at the sparkly cakes towered high and past that, people enjoying sweets and ice cream.

"Looks like Heaven..." Rini drooled. "Hey Rini, maybe you should look around... Its a treat when we can go Uptown* for something..." Cori said. Rini turned around and looked at the weird setup of the buildings. Everything slightly looked... odd. There were no neon signs, no big giant crowed streets but just weird buildings, broken sidewalks, balconies on places and...

"Hey... I just realized... This place is flat! There's no hills or mountains or anything!" Rini said. "Well... We are below sea-level.." Rebecca pointed out. "The highest thing we've got here are the levees and Monkey Hill*!" Everyone laughed at the inside joke besides Rini. Mike caught up with them.

"Sorry... Everywhere I went to park... There was a driveway! Beaucoup*, beaucoup* driveways... Sigh lucky I found a place to park...so.. Let's go in!" Mike opened the door for them and they all piled in. Kalie, Cori and Rini all stood around the counter of sweets and baked goods. All sparkly and shining beautifully.

"Wow... Can you really eat this stuff? It looks like.. ART!" Rini said, excited. "God, I know! But all the paint is edible... I think its made out of sugar.." Cori said. "Nice! I want.. This and Pralines* and Creme Gelato*" Kalie told her mom. "Ooo... I think I want this and some coffee..." Cori told one of the ladies behind the counter. "Rini.. What would you like?" Rebecca asked. "Um..." Rini looked dumbfounded at all the bizarre names that were clearly in another language.

She saw a piece of cake stacked neatly and covered with glitter and swirls of chocolate. "Um... This and the gelato* thing Kalie's getting." Rini said. Rebecca place in their orders and the three girls sat around a table.

"So do you like America at all Rini?" Cori asked. Rini nodded, "Just a little bit of a culture shock but its pretty interesting... And your art is pretty cool too." Mike got the orders and passed them ut to everyone, "Well, french candies and Italian ice cream.. Gotta love it!" Kalie said before diving into her food.

Rini nodded in agreement before eating the one thing she had missed the most, sweets! Kalie and Rini finished in record timing and Cori still was eating even after Mike and Rebecca finished. "Come on Cori, it's just ice cream," Rebecca teased her sister playfully.

Cori rolled her eyes and continued eating, "Sorry I'm not trying to get a brain freeze which hurts REALLY bad by the way..." Cori said. "I wouldn't know.. I've never had one!" Kalie shrugged. "You eat too fast then!" Cori said. "Now, Now.. We want Coco Majato to finish, don't we? Let's leave her be." Mike said.

Fianally, Cori finished and they all piled into the car to go home. Rini and Kalie went upstairs i their room, watching tv, and Cori's door was now shut and muffled music leaked out of the room. Mike and Rebecca were getting ready for a dinner.

"Cori!" Rini and Kalie could hear through the walls. Rebecca stood in the hallway by the stairs, "Yes?" Cori said, poking her head out. "Open the door... Me and mike are leaving and we wont be back til tomorrow morning... Call us if you need us, okay? Bye Kalie!" She called.

"Bye..." Kalie said, barely looking up from her manga book. She listen for the door to shut before speaking again. "Okay! Let's play a game of hide and seek okay? I'll go get Cori!" she said, running out of the room before Rini could blink.

Kalie came back, dragging Cori into her room. "Okay.. We'll go hide... count to twenty in English and then come an find us okay?" Kalie shut the door. "Oh... Kay then.." She turned around and started counting, unaware of the uninvited guest that watched them.

"17, 18, 19, 20! Here I come!" She called, the house was dead silent. "Hello?" Rini called, expecting a laugh or something. She heard a thud from the downsairs bathroom. Rini opened the door and Diana popped out, scaring Rini, "Ahhhhhh!" she screamed. "Small lady! Small lady! Its only me!" her guardian cat said.

"Oh..." Rini said, "Sorry, you scared me! The house is so quiet I thought there would be a monster or a minion of the negaverse..." "Where did you get an idea like that?" Diana asked. Rini shrugged, "Well before someone finds you, I'm going to try and go look for them... Rini said before heading into the den.

Rini looked behind a pot and found Kalie but she was sleeping, _God, I'm not THAT slow of a counter!_ she thought angrily. Kalie, wake up!" Rini said. No reaction. "Kalie!" Finally, she noticed it... A slight reflection of light, a string, a spider's web, and it was coming out of Kalie's back.

Rini stepped back only to trip over Cori knocked out on the floor in the same condition. "Guys?" Rini asked, feeling a chill run down her spine, "Ah.. so the real source of energy shows!" A demonic voice said behind her, and she turned around to see a giant spider.

"Ack!!!" Rini screamed and ran into the next room. Diana ran up to her, "Small lady, there's trouble! You need to transform!!" she said. Rini sighed, 'Great.. Me and a big freakin spider.. great.." she griped, "Moon Prisim Power, Make up!"

The huge spider greeted her after the lights from transforming disappeared. After dodging spider webs Rini took out her wand, "Pink sugar Heart, Attack!"

As usual... Right when she needs it... Her wand didn't work. The Spider glared at her and Rini ran into the next room. "Oh crap.. What can I do? Mom and Dad aren't here to save me..." she thought aloud.

Just when all hope seem to be lost... Rini saw a Raid bottle and got an idea. She dodged the Spider's attempt to grab her and grabbed the bottle. "I will not stand down... As the future Queen of Crystal Tokyo.. Eat Raid, you parasite!" She said before spraying it in the eyes.

The Spider fell back and a blinding light flashed before Rini. When it faded, she was in her Super S form and now carried a rod that looked like a white and pink version of the Cutie Moon Rod. New words form in her head, "Pink Ribbon Love, Action!" Without a fail, heart ribbons of light wrapped around the spider and exploded into Moon Dust.

"Yes!" Rini cheered. "Rini... Rini! Come quick!" Diana called from the Den. Rini rushed into the room where Kalie and Cori were still knocked out. She came closer and saw symbols form on their heads.

Her brooch reacted by glowing, and when it faded, she was in her regular clothes and a wand and brooch now laid on the floor near the two girls. "What... Could this mean?" Rini thought. Cori and Kalie started to stir so Rini picked up the brooch and wand and hid it in her pocket, she'll have to tell them later.

Kalie opened her eyes and looked up at Rini who grinned, "Found you!" she said.

* * *

A girl was sitting in a room in an apartment when someone came up and told her something. "What? He's dead?" she asked and the person nodded. "Hmmmm..." She grinned, "I think its time I visited her... And then, I wont have to depend on failures to get the energy I need..."

* * *

o.0? Are Kalie and Cori scouts? Are they going to help Rini out? And who's this girl that sent a monster to attack them? Who is she and who does she want to visit? Stat tune for the Next Chapter, Chapter 3: Seeing Double: Negaverse Rising?

**References:**

* Sucre': As Kalie said, French for 'Sugar' A sweet shop Uptown on Magazine st

* Sun Coast: Pre-Katrina there was a shop called Sun Coast that contained music, dvds and all kinds of japanese things. It was burned down after Katrina

* Magazine St.: A major street Uptown. Its lined up with Spanish style buildings that contain shops on the bottom and living quarters on the top

* Uptown: Opposite of Downtown and near the lower Garden district

* Monkey Hill: During the Great Depression a $400,000 expansion of the zoo was conducted by the Works Progress Administration. Many new cages were constructed, along with an artificial hill known as "Monkey Hill", built to show the children of flat New Orleans what a hill looks like. Local folklore calls Monkey Hill the 'highest point in New Orleans'

* Beaucoup: French meaning 'Alot' Used commonly in New Orleans

* Pralines: pronounced like "praw-leen" Butter, pecans(Almonds) sugar and caramel. Brought to America from the frnech in New Orleans

* Gelato: Italian Frozen Yogurt


	4. Chapter Three

'Bout time I updated this story more frequently!

I apoligize... The beginning is the hardest for me to remember from straight memory. Luckily I remember this chapter very well!

Wont keep you waiting! Here's Chapter 3: Seeing Double? Negaverse Rising!

New Prospective and Character change!! Yay! :3

* * *

The dream started out like it had been for the pass week...

Kalie was standing on a snowy landscape that seem to go on for miles. Unlike the other times, this was the first time that it wasn't snowing at all but she still felt the bitter coldness of the air and the snow right down to her feet. It surprised her at how real the dream was, as if she were really there.

"God, you look freezing!" A girl chuckled behind her. Kalie turned around to see a figure standing behind her, wearing a thick hide looking jacket and matching pants and boots with a hood over her head that hid her face. Kalie nodded, not knowing what else to say.

It was a dream, but she wondered why she felt so awkward standing there in the cold with nothing on but shorts and a t-shirt, her choice of clothing for the night instead of the frilly and 'cute' looking gowns and/or pajamas her friends, including Rini, preferred.

"Haha, come on... You'll die out here if you stand around in the cold!" She laughed and pushed Kalie along the frozen landscape til they passed a glacier to see a little igloo behind it. The girl led her inside the frozen looking fortress that turned out to be a pretty warm place on the inside.

The girl pulled out a box from under the small bed she had in her igloo and pulled out a spare pair of clothes and boots. "Here! Your the same size as me so this will work perfectly!" She handed the pile of clothes to Kalie. "You might just want to put everything on but the jacket, its pretty warm in here!" she said before stepping towards the door, "I'll be outside! Call me when your done changing!"

Kalie felt a little embarrassed. She felt like an idiot just standing there with no clue as to what was going on. She sighed and changed into the clothes she was provided. While she was changing, she noticed the room was pretty warm despite not having a fire in the igloo as if it were _Magic..._

_Of course its magic! It's a dream, silly_. Kalie told herself. "Er... I'm done..." She called out to the girl after tieing up her boots. The girl steeped in, "Oh wow! it's like looking in a mirror!" the girl cheered and Kalie wondered what she meant. "Hey.. Um... Can I ask you something?" Kalie asked. "Yes?" "Uh..." she felt like a jackass asking such a stupid question in a dream, "How... is this room so warm? There's no fire! Is this... magic?"

The girl was silent for a minute which worried Kalie. "Of course its magic, Rinta... What-else would keep this place soo warm?" Kalie looked at her confused, "Rin-ta? I'm sorry.. You must have the wrong person.. My name is Kalie!" she said.

The girl sighed, "You haven't awoken yet have you Rinta? Being called a name that is not your own.. Its a taboo on your powers!" she said. "I'm not Rinta! How many times do I have to say it? Now, who are you? Making all these weird assumptions?" Kalie asked.

The girl took off her hood and Kalie gasped, "Your sister, Ami... Ami Marice Komarrie..., Twin sister..." said the girl who had Kalie's exact face except for the green eye color. "S-Sister?!" Kalie stepped back, This was definitely weird. She sighed, "Must I reawaken you now?" she asked, raising her hand.

* * *

"No! Don't!" Kalie shrieked, shielding herself. A light hit Kalie on the forehead and a sun symbol appeared on her head and her eyes started to dilate:

_"Rinta! Ami! Where are you?" A familiar voice called. Rinta, aka Kalie, and Ami were hiding underneath a table. "There you are!" A blurred woman said, coming into view. "Ahh! You found us mommy!" Kalie could hear her voice say. The woman lifted both of them up and looked out the window._

_The sky looked odd, it had two moons side by side and the night sky looked a purple hue. "Mommy, Why does our Kingdom have such a weird sky?" Ami asked. "Because... This is the Kingdom on the sun... The sun's light and haze takes the night sky and turns it into a glowing purple... Beautiful... And some day... You two will take the throne..."  
_

_

* * *

_

The memory stopped, "I'm sorry... That's all I can show you without using all my strength... After all ... I still need to send you back.." Ami said. Kalie blinked, "That was... real?" she asked. Ami nodded. Kalie looked down, "Then... I really am Rinta... Rinta....Maie Komarrie!" Rinta said, remembering her full name.

Ami nodded, "Glad you remember... Because I need your help sis..." Ami handed Rinta her jacket, "Follow me.." Rinta (And yes,she will be called Rinta now) slide on her jacket and followed her new found sister outside.

They crossed the snowy terrain and came to a spot in the snow. Rinta looked up at her, "What's here?" "You'll see... But I need your help..." Ami grabed Rinta's hand and Rinta felt something flowing through her that seemed to leak into Ami by the touch of their hands.

Ami chanted something so quick, Rinta couldn't make out the words and the snow began to rise. A block of ice arose when Ami stopped chanting and let go of Rinta's hand. Rinta gasped, "Is...that?" Ami nodded.

There, sealed in ice, was the one and only Jedite. "That... Can't be possible! He's in a cartoon! This is gotta be a dream!" Rinta said, backing up. "It's reality, Rinta... You don't think that pink haired girl your staying with that looks exactly like the girl from the show Sailor Moon? Its all just a tactic to cover up what's really happening in the world...And your living proof.." Ami said.

"No.. Your wrong! I'm just a human! This isn't real.. This isn't real.." Rinta said, shutting her eyes and covering her ears. Rinta unknowingly sent waves at Jedite's frozen coven that started to unfreeze him. Ami sighed, "Your lucky I've already used you for what I need.." She mumbled and chanted something, and Rinta disappeared.

* * *

Ami sighed and looked back at Jedite with a wicked grin. "Awaken from your frozen prison, Lord Jedite..." she said as the ice was melting, "-ERYL!" Jedite gasped and caught his breath when he landed on the ground. Jedite looked around. "Welcome back... Lord Jedite..." Ami bowed.

Jedite looked up at her, "What... happened?" he asked, "And WHO ARE YOU?" Ami smirked, "A friend.. I just unfroze you so shouldn't you be a bit more grateful?" She said, taking Rinta's credit.

Jedite looked around again. "You wont find Beryl's castle anymore... Sailor Moon's team defeated her along with the rest.. though your the only one that was easy to revive since you were only frozen."

Jedite smirked, "If that hag would of listen to me... That would of never happened...But oh well..." He said and stood up. He snapped his fingers and a flame floated above them, "And I still have all my magic.. Guess I should thank Beryl... That frozen hell was endless but now I'm alive.." He looked at Ami, "I don't usually thank people but your an exception... What do I owe you?" He asked.

"Help me turn this energy I have into an ite form I desire... And let me help you in the rise of the Negaverse... Please my lord..." She said. "Hmm..." Jedite thought, "Turning you into an ite? I can try something but unless you have some sort of power on your own... There is no guarantees but I do need help.." Jedite said.

He closed his eyes and chanted something. A swirl of dark clouds surrounded Ami and engulfed her. The clouds disbursed and Ami now stood in a female dark blue gray ite's uniform complete with a short cape that stopped at her waist.

Jedite was appalled by Ami's appearance in the ite uniform. She tilted her head, "Something wrong?" she asked. Jedite turned red and looked away, "Its just weird.. How you took on that form.. Jarosite..." He said.

"Jarosite? That's the name of this form? Awesome! Then I'll go by that name.. That's not a problem now is it?" she asked. Jedite shook his head, "Now if you want to help me.. The first thing is getting the castle back up.. Okay?" he said in a stricter tone.

"Alright, Alright.. Let us began then.. The rise of the negaverse!" Jarosite said.

* * *

"No... No.." Rinta groaned. "Kalie... KALIE!!!" Rini growled. Rinta opened her eyes, she was back in her room. She sat up and looked at Rini, standing in her school uniform, rolling her eyes at her.

"Get up! We're going to be late! And...What's with all that snow gear? Were you that cold?" Rini asked. Rinta looked down and gasped. She was still in the gear that her sister from the supposing dream.

"Uh... Oh! Heh... I slept walked apparently last night! Wow.. That's funny! I'll change real quick, Okay? I'll be down in a second... Tell Co that!" "Okay..." Rini said, shutting the door. Rinta decided to forget everything about her dream today except for the name, Rinta. She actually liked it better than her actual name. And something about it made her smile.

She changed into more suitable clothes and ran downstairs to meet up with Cori and Rini. She was going to forget all about the dream.. Or so she thought.

After about an hour shopping around the mall, the girls ate at the food court for breakfast. "Hey..." Cori said after swallowing a bite of a breakfast burrito, "Kalie..." Rinta didn't hear Cori at all and stared at her food. "Hey!" Rini said, banging on the table next to her. Rinta looked up.

"Huh?" "I was talking to you, Kalie! I asked if you wanted to go to Suncoast after this?" Cori asked. "Oh..." Rinta forgot she was the only one calling her 'Rinta' outside her 'dream'. "Of course!" she grinned.

"Are you okay?" Rini asked, "You've been acting weird since this morning..." she said. Rinta sighed, "No... actually.. I think I gotta lay off Sailor Moon a bit... I keep having Sailor Moon related dreams.. like the one last night..."

"You? Lay off of Sailor Moon? That's like Rini laying off of cake or me off of cookies!" Cori laughed. "I'm serious! I had a dream about... Jedite.. He was frozen in ice on the North Pole*! It was sooo real!"

The girls were silent for a second and Cori bursted out laughing, "Wow... Lay off the first Season then! Hey... I'll introduce you to another favorite anime of mine.. That'll get your mind off the dream!" Cori smiled.

"You think?" Cori nodded. "Let's go!" Cori said, standing up and leading Rinta to Suncoast. Rini got up slowly and followed after them. _Could that be true? Could Jedite really be in the north pole? Maybe.. someone's trying to revive the negaverse! Hmmm... I'll have to investigate.. Sigh I wish I wasn't the only scout here!_

She felt a vibration in her bag. _The brooch and the wand! They're reacting.. Maybe..._ She looked at Cori and then Kalie. _Ah but I should wait.. Maybe Kalie really did watch too much anime._

One could only hope...

* * *

OMG! Lol. A CHAPTER I FULLY REMEMBER! Though a little revised! :3

RECAP:

**So Kalie, or should I say Rinta Komarrie, has a sister.. and a twin at that! And the scene on the Sun Kingdom... I believe it would be wise to think a new Sailor is about to appear! :D**

**And what's will this Ami Komarrie girl? Is she the same girl from the last chapter? And what benefit would it serve her if the Negaverse is revived? And why did Jedite react the way he did to her outfit? (Ah! Spoiler for a future book! Gomen! But the reason isn't THAT obvious..)**

Some things of note:

Having the base of the Negaverse on the North Pole is not my idea, it is my aunt's that I'm using with permission! You'll see a couple things like that throught my series..

Chapter 4: Eh? We're Sailors? Cori's Date

Look for it!


	5. Chapter Four

People... This chapter was brought to you by the magic of Google Docs.. without it.. I would of lost this ()-_-

No waits! Here we go!

Chapter 4: Eh? We're Sailors? Cori's Date Part 1

* * *

2 Days later..

Despite Cori's efforts... Rinta still had the weird dreams but unlike the usual North Pole ones, she began having a repetitive dream of the vision on the Sun kingdom. It seemed so real, but if that were true... then.. "It's reality, Rinta... You don't think that pink haired girl your staying with that looks exactly like the girl from the show Sailor Moon? Its all just a tactic to cover up what's really happening in the world..."

Rinta looked to her side. She and Rini were walking home from school in silence. She had no clue how to ask Rini the questions, 'Are you really Sailor Chibi Moon? Are you Serena's daughter from the future? Is Sailor Moon real?' Rinta sighed, I'll look like an over obsessed Moonie if I ask dumb questions like that without proof.. And even if it was true.. She would most likely hide that and wouldn't openly say who she really is... Ugh..

"Something wrong?" Rini asked. "Huh? No.. I'm fine.. just.. thinking.. That's all..." Just then, a Frisbee landed in front of them. "Hey.. Can you throw that over?" the kid asked. Rini picked up the Frisbee and spun it around in her hand like Sailor Moon, "Sure.. Catch!" She threw the Frisbee over to the kids who catch it, "Wow.. Thanks and cool trick!" the kids said before running off.

Rinta could only blink, Your.. kidding.. She can do that? That's like.. Impossible to do! and I've tried! Rini noticed Rinta's shock face and thought Ohhh crap..."Like my... trick? Took forever to Master it.. Still kinda Sukey though..." Rinta shook her head, "Uh.. Yeah.. That's cool..." Rinta grinned, "I was just really surprised.. That's a hard trick to learn!" Play like your just amazed.. It would suck if my mind got erased or something before I even have a chance to figure this out.

"Yeah.. It is! Ha ha..Well.. I'll race you to the house!" she said and dashed off. Before Rinta could catch up, she noticed that Rini dropped a brooch. Rinta picked it up and was about to call out to Rini til she got a better look at it. It was a gold brooch in the shape of a heart with a circle with the symbol of a sun in the middle. She opened it and discovered that it was nearly hollow with a gold gem in the middle of the white gold inside. Something about it was familiar..

"KALIE... COME ON!" Rini called from down the street, "Its not a race if you don't participate!" "I'm coming!" Rinta called and slipped it into her pocket, I'll have to deal with this later...She thought and ran to catch up with her.

* * *

Rinta was alone in her room as everyone else was finishing dinner. She took out the brooch and stared at it more. Its.. so.. familiar... Why though? she wondered as she opened it again. The gem inside was lined around like a circle in the middle of a heart made of the same gold. "It.. Almost seems like a.. Heart Crystal.. The way its put in here..." Rinta said and the crystal reacted with a random glow that quickly disappeared.

"Am I right?" she giggled. The gem didn't respond, "Mood killer..." she mumbled. She noticed her cat, Tumnus, walking into the room and she scooped him up and held him while she continued to look at the gem, "Isn't pretty?" she told her cat, "Its a Sun Brooch.. Like Sailor Moon's...Cool huh T?" Her cat meowed. She let go of her cat and put the brooch on, "I know I got to give it back to Rini but.. might as well have some fun... Let's see... Solar Prism Power.. Make up!" Nothing happened.

Rinta sighed, "Nothing? Hmmm... well... Prism Power IS Sailor Moon's thing...Maybe... Solar Heart Pendant Power...Make Up!" There was a bright warm glow and when it disappeared, Rinta was in an Orange Sailor Fuku with gold stripes on the skirt and on the Sailor part of the uniform and knee high red lace up boots. Her tiara had a sun on it with a red gen in the middle and a red choker with a similar sun and gem combo as the tiara. She had two pairs of earrings, one being a red circle earring above her lobe and a sun shaped one where she normally put her earrings on. Her bows were red in the back and the front.

Rinta blinked, "No...Way.. T! You see this?" her cat just tilted its head. "Oh.. My.. God.. I'm a Sailor.. I'm a Sailor!" She gasped, "Which would.. Mean..." She looked over to Rini's stuff, "Rini is really... Sailor Chibi Moon.. Meaning.. OH SHIT! I JUST HELP UNFREEZE THE REAL JEDITE!" she panicked. She jumped off of her bed and was about to run downstairs to tell Rini when she realized that she couldn't openly say something or appear downstairs with a Sailor Fuku on without her parents asking.

"Shoot... I might have to do this alone..." Just then, Rinta could hear someone cry for help in the distance, "Shoot... I might have to go get that..But I don't know any attacks! Crap.." she mumbled to herself, "Oh whatever... MOM.. DAD! I'll be right back.. I left something at school.. I'll be right back!" she called and dashed down the stairs as quick as she could and got out the door before anyone could of saw her.

She ran down the block and found the source of the distress call. A girl around her age was being attacked by a slimy creature that held in its scaly claw another girl passed out, What on earth is this thing doing in America? Rinta wondered before appearing on the scene, "Hey Scales for Brains.. Over here Ya Slimy Beast!" she called.

The monster looked over, "A New Star on the scene...The brightest of them all! I'm Sailor Sun and in the name of the Sun Kingdom.. Prepare to be blazed!" she called to the monster. "Really? Cos-play? YOU REALLY THINK THAT'S GOING TO HELP?" the girl called, "Hey.. I mean.. There's like a monster here.. Can't you believe I'm a real her-OH!"

Rinta dodged the monster's attack with cat-like reflexes and landed on her feet perfectly. "Okay bub... Time to Fry! Solar-Shit.. Nothing is coming to me..." Rinta said. A sweat drop appeared on The monster and the girl's head, "Wow... Really?" the girl said. The monster smirked, "Looks like I'll be able to give my master even more energy... One from a Sailor Brat Wanna-be AND these girls!" the monster cackled and vines came towards Rinta.

"PINK SUGAR, HEART...ATTACK!" The vines were cut before they reached Rinta and Rini or Sailor Chibi Moon arrived on the scene with Diana, "Princess of Crystal Tokyo and fighter of good.. I'm Sailor Chibi Moon and in the name of the moon.. Your punished!" She said. "Chibi...Moon? Crystal Tokyo... What on earth? I was told there was only Sailor moon.. Not Chibi Moon!" The monster said.

"Think again as you are about to be moon dust! Pink Sugar.. Heart.. ATTACK!" This time her attack didn't work, "Oh no.. not now!" Rini whinnied. "Small Lady.. Look out!" Diana called as vines came rushing towards her, "Solar...LASH!" Rinta instinctively called and she raised her hand in the air and slammed it down, causing a whip of light to eliminate the vines.

Rini looked up and noticed the vines were gone, "That's... Uh.. Payback from earlier.." Rinta said and faced the monster, "Solar Lash!" she called again and grabbed the girl away from the monster. With the rope of light she set the unconscious girl down safely,

"Solar...Meteor Flare!" She clasped her hands together and balls of fire swirled around in a circle and slammed into the monster, "NOOOO!" It called and disappeared into a pile of golden dust. Rinta grinned, "I guess that's solar dust." she joked. The energy returned to the girl. "She's okay!" her friend said, "Thank you Sailor Sun and Sailor Chibi Moon!" She and the girl got up and ran home.

Rinta turned to Rini and decided to play it off, "Nice to meet you, Sailor Chibi Moon... Its an honor to see the future moon princess in America." she smiled. "Uh.. Thanks but.. Who are you.. Sailor Sun?" Rini asked. "A... fellow fighter of justice.. Nobody important..." and when that, Rinta jumped up and disappeared (A lovely new scout thing. To jump high and disappear.)

Rinta made herself come from the direction of the school as soon as Rini transformed and began walking back, "RINI!" Rinta called, detransformed into her regular clothes. Rini looked behind her and saw Rinta coming from the other direction as the scout. She caught up with Rini, "Hey.. What are you doing?" she asked, "Ahh.. Just walking... I thought i lost something.." "Could that something be this?" Rinta asked, pulling out the brooch, "I found it earlier but I accidentally dropped it so I had to go back and get it.." Rinta lied.

"That's.. But How.. Weren't you..?" Rini sighed, "You can keep it if you want.. its just a toy.." Rini sighed. "Really? awesome! Hey.. what's Diana doing out?" she asked as she looked down and saw the cat. "Uhhhh... Diana got out and I just got her back... She escaped when you ran out." Rini lied. "What? Oh shit.. I'm sorry!" Rinta apologized. I'm right then.. She is Sailor Chibi Moon.. No doubt about it but I don't want her to know about me being a scout yet...Rinta thought.

The two girls started to walk back to the house, "Hey.. ummm.. You know what I just saw?" Rini said. "What?" "Your not going to believe me.. But.. A Monster! Actually... A youma! like the ones from Sailor Moon!" Rini exclaimed. "What? Really?" Rinta said, playing along with the story, "Man... Your lucky! Did Sailor Moon come and save the day?" Rinta asked. "No... Actually...This... New Sailor Scout faced them and then Chibi Moon appeared... The new scout said her name was... Sailor Sun... Can you believe that?"

"Really? There's a scout for the Sun? Well.. i mean.. There's a scout for Stars and planets and moons.. guess it make sense... Cool! Does that mean Sailor Moon is real then?" Rinta asked, trying to sneak it in the conversation. "I.. Don't know... I mean.. That could of been a movie... Its so hard to tell now with all the effects you can do now a days." Rini said.

"Guess your right... But still... Sailor Moon.. In American? Even just as a franchisee? Sweet!" Rinta cheered. "Wow... You are such an Otaku..." Rini sighed. "Yup.. Sure am! Let's tell Co that.. She'll love to hear that!" "Yeah.. Let's go!" the girls ran off to the house.

* * *

"What? Your kidding.. Really?" Cori said after listening to Rini's story. "Yeah.. Its true! I mean I did see like a weird light when I went to get my stuff from school." Rinta justified. "Well.. Freakin awesome!" Cori said. "I know...Right? Maybe the fifth season will come overseas soon.. Oh my god that would be awesome!" Rinta cheered.

"And a live action? Hmm... Hopefully it wont suck since its being made around the neighborhood... Wonder where the film crews are.." Cori wondered. "I don't know..." The girls said. "Girls... Lights out.. Its a school night!" Mike called. "Okay.." Rinta and Rini called.

* * *

The next day...

Rinta and Rini were sitting in class when the girl from last night came walking into their class talking to the rest of her friends, "I'm serious... This Monster thing attacked Sally and me last night! I got like a million bruises from being tossed around by that thing.. But this.. girl.. Who I thought was just a cosplaying idiot actually turned out to be a real super hero! I mean she shot meteors at this thing! Look.. One brushed by me!" the girl unwrapped her bandage on her arm.

"Wow... That's like... A reeaaalllyyy bad burn! Your lucky it only got you in one tiny little spot!" her friend gasped, "I know.. But that's proof.. No regular fire would be that hot.. So she was the real deal! Her name was Sailor Sun she said... And just as it seemed like she was going to lose.. Sailor Chibi Moon... The one from Japan? She was there! Oh my god it was freakin awesome! She did her famous Pink Sugar Heart Attack thing and it was sooo cool.."

The girls continued talking about what had happened last night. Rinta poked Rini, "Hey.. Rini... Are you SURE That was a movie? She sounds quiet serious.." Rinta said. Rini didn't respond. Something was up... Why was Kalie asking so many questions... Was she truly a scout like she thought she was or... Was she.. The enemy and she locked in on her secret?

Rini didn't know what to do. She knew there was a chance that Kalie could just be very curious but she just had to make sure. Rini thought back to the conversation she had with Diana at lunch time when she slipped off of school grounds to discuss last night. Diana figured it would be best to confront Kalie when no one is around so that she could get her answers.. But how?

She sighed. It was becoming very hard to be on her own.. But she wanted to face it unlike her mother. "Kalie... I ...Want to tell you and Cori something later in the Den after school... Can you text Cori and tell her that?" "Um... Sure..." Kalie said and quickly sent her aunt a text before the teacher walked in, "Okay class.. Let's start on page forty." "Aw..." The kids griped.

Rini was silent on the walk home. She was wondering if Cori and Kalie could become Sailor Scouts. She thought back to the conversation she had with Diana last night.

"This will be the first time that a guardian didn't awake a Sailor Scout.. This may not work, Small Lady, so please be prepared... A guardian usually needs to be present to at least awake one of the scouts before the others can be awaken if there are any."

Rini sighed, "I hope this works..." she mumbled. "What?" Rinta asked as they walked into the house. "Oh nothing..." The girls walked into the Den where Cori was waiting for them, "So what's up?" Co asked. Rini sighed, "Okay... Your going to think I'm crazy... But..." Rini took out the wand she had in her bag and handed it to Cori, "Kalie... Do you still have that brooch I gave you?" she asked. Rinta nodded and took it out, "What about it?" she asked.

Rini took out her own brooch, "Look familiar?" she asked, "Yeah... Awesome Sailor Moon toy!" Cori exclaimed. "Its... Not a toy... Moon Crisis, Make-up!" Rini transformed into Sailor Moon and Rinta and Cori gasped, "Your.. Your.. Sailor Moon is..." Cori couldn't speak. "I knew it.. I knew it was you last night!" Rinta gasped. "Yes.. It..Wait a minute.. I didn't see you!" Rini said confused.

"Yes... You did... Solar Heart Pendant Power... Make up!" Rinta said and she transformed into Sailor Sun. "Waaaaiiiiiiitttt a minute... Both of you are Sailor Scouts? What the hell?" Cori said. "Err... Actually... I found this brooch that Rini dropped the other day and.. Uhh... After dinner I tried to use it.. And it worked..." Rinta said. "Well Then... Wonder what this Wand does.. If Kalie's a scout.. Then so am I... Hopefully..." Cori look at the wand and shut her eyes.

" I don't know if it will wor-" "Meower Heart Pendant Power... MAKE UP!" Cori transformed into a blue and purple sailor fuku with light purple bows in the back and front. She had a tiara with a purple paw sign and a blue choker with a similar paw sign on it. She had a silver heart shape brooch on and silver hoop earrings and blue top earrings in the shape of a paw. She also had blue boots that went half-way up to her knee.

"Wow.. It worked!" Rini gasped. "But How?" Diana asked, coming into the room, "I had to awaken Small Lady ...so.. How.. on earth...?" "WOW'LLY CRAP! IT DOES TALK!" Cori and Rinta gasped. "Oh... Well.. um... Anyways... Small Lady... We're from the future and we've never heard of a Sailor Sun or.. Sailor Meow..." "Well... Uhh... Let's worry about that another time.. I uh... Have to tell you something..."

* * *

Ten minutes later...

"You did... WHAT?" Rini gasped. "Well.. It wasn't like I knew that wasn't a dream! Hell.. I didn't even know that I was really a Sailor Scout!" Rinta said. "So... You have a twin.. and ... Both of you just awoken Jedite from the North Pole... And...Your name is really Rinta Komarrie AND you didn't say anything?" Cori said. "Again.. Like I knew.." Rinta said, crossing her arms, "But think about it.. We're a new generation of Sailors.. We can take Jedite!" Rinta encouraged.

"But... What about your.. sister...? Wasn't she the one that made you wake Jedite up? She.. might ...pose a threat..." Rini said grimly. "She... Oh... Crap.. Your right..." Rinta bit her lip. "What are we going to do?" "WE'RE HOME!" Rebecca called. "Oh snap!" The girls detransformed just as Rinta's mom rounded the corner, "What are y'all doing?" she asked. "Oh nothing.. Just.. Being bored..." Rinta said quickly.

"Well... How about we go to the mall then?"

* * *

Part 2

* * *

"Bye! Have fun!" Rinta's mom waved and drove away. "Sigh... Not the best time to be here..." Rinta grimaced. Rini patted her on the back, "Its.. Not like there have been any attacks besides the one we stopped last night." Rini pointed out. "Yeah.. your right.. Let's go into Mango Records and see if they have that new CD I wanted... Co ...Ya coming?"

"Naw... I'm thirsty ... I'm going to go grab a drink and I'll meet you there..." Cori said. "Well.. Okay then.." the girls said and walked off. Cori headed over to the food court and got herself a Coke. As she was walking back, she looked away for one second and.. BAM!

Cori could feel a bump growing on her head. She blinked and realized that she was now laying on the ground with her Coke spilled all over her. A group of people now surrounded her with looks of concern. "Are.. You .. Okay Miss? I am so sorry..." Cori looked to her side and saw a familiar spiky blond hair male with sky blue eyes dressed in a blue polo shirt, dark blue hoodie and khaki pants uniform and boots kneeling beside her.

"What... just.. Happened?" she asked. "I'm sorry.. I was moving some boxes and I didn't see you... Are you sure your okay? You don't feel dizzy or anything?" "I'm fine.. well except for my shirt.." she frowned at her blouse. The man helped her up and placed his jacket over her shoulders to cover up her spilled shirt as the crowd went back to what they were doing, "Well... I would be happy to buy you a shirt to replace this one and another drink if you would like." he said.

"Uhh.. You don't-" "Yes.. I think I do.. I just knocked you in the head with a wooden box.. If you don't want me to bring you to the hospital at least allow me to do that." he begged. "Uhh... Okay..Then..." Cori said, turning red. "May I ask your name?" he asked. "Uhh... Cori..." He smiled, "Nice to meet you.. My name is Cloud Strife." CLOUD STRIFE? So Sailor Moon exist AND hot video game characters? I'm loving this day more and more, Cori thought happily.

"Well... then, Cori, let's get you out of your spilled on clothes first." he said and they headed to a clothing store.

* * *

"So... Tell my mom that your going on a date with some guy you just met and you'll get a ride home later?" "Yup.." Cori said, meeting up with Rini and Rinta after their shopping spree to Peach Records, Sun coast, and Cafe' Du Mon. "So... Where's the guy, then?" Rini asked. "He went home to get ready... I'm already ready." she said. "I see that.. Were you wearing that shirt here?" Rinta asked, "Nope... I told you... When he got me with the box my coke spilled on my clothes so he bought me a different shirt."

"Oh yeah.." Rinta's phone buzzed, "Ahh... That's my mom.. I'll be sure to tell her.. And then when you get home, let's go investigate the North Pole." "Okay." Cori nodded. But as the two girls walked away, someone who had been watching them disappeared into a portal.

The portal opened into a stone palace's throne room that four other people were restoring, "Hmmm.. Three more people than last time.. You work fast, Lord Jedite." Jedite glared over to the green-eyed blond, "Never mind what WE'RE doing... Jarosite.. Is everything going to plan?" Ami or now known as Jarosite nodded. "Yup... They'll be at that address soon and in a half an hour the house will be empty of everyone but them.. Making it perfect time to get some.. Fresh blood." she snickered.

The other generals looked in her direction. "Hmmm... Cold-Hearted, quick with a plan, and comes back so far with no trouble except for that Yuma that she let die the other day... Bravo Jedite! Your actually useful for something... A mentor! Maybe Jarosite could show you a tip or two!" Zoycite laughed. Jedite just glared at her, "Good for something? Remind me just who revived your sorry ass from the dead just now? You know how many souls I had to gather to make a proper deal with death?" Jedite hissed,

"Easy... Jedite... In Zoycite's way of speaking.. She was complementing you. We are all thankful for having another chance to get back at these damn Sailors and all that they put us through.." Malachite said.

"Well then again... There is SOMEONE on the fence about coming back." he looked over to Nephlite. Nephlite whipped around, "Who? Me? I'm... Fine.. I guess..." he looked down. "You ARE doing this mission tonight... Whether you like it or not." Jedite said. "I know! I know... To get the scouts..." Nephlite sighed.

Jarosite walked over to Nephlite, "I know you must think the Sailors are good people ... But let me remind you.. Despite your good deed.. They were always against you.. They had the power to heal you and they didn't.. They even convince the girl you love to fall in love with another.. Don't you want to get revenge on them for that?"

Nephlite blinked, "Is that... The truth?" "Full and Full... Now you and Zoycite might need to make up but other than that.. The Sailors are your true enemy." "Then.. I'm in.. 100%" Nephlite smirked. The others were surprised on how quickly Jarosite could change his mind and were starting to wonder if she was too good.

* * *

Cloud had brought Cori around on his motorcycle to dinner, movies, shopping and just a cruise around the crescent city. Cori was having a blast but then she received a call for a split second from Rinta. She was going to just brush it off but then she remembered that they were now home alone since she was out.

"Cloud.. Would you mind going down this big street and turning up here?" "Uhh... Sure?" Cloud drove his bike down the street and stopped when Cori told him to. "Umm... Whose house is this?" he asked, acting a little off. "Ummm... Let me check something real fast.. I'm sorry." she hopped off the bike, leaving a very confused and slightly worried Cloud.

Cori went around to the back and transformed into Sailor Meow. She had a hunched about this being an enemy attack as she silently unlocked the door and crept inside. There wasn't any sound in the house as she wandered around in the dark.

Being a scout of cats, Cori was able to see perfectly in the dark so when she crept upstairs and saw three Sailor generals bickering back and forth in the dark and the knocked out Sailor Scouts, she was able to slip past them and get Rinta and Rini out of the room before the generals noticed.

Cori flicked on the lights, "Usually when you kidnap someone.. You leave a ransom note and leave the scene. Guess you nega-dweebs didn't think that far!" Zoycite, Nephlite and Jedite turned to face Cori, "Looks like the older one showed up as well..." Zoycite said. "That's fine.. We have-" Jedite looked behind them and noticed that the hostages were gone, "God.. Dammit.. Idiots!" He groaned and slapped his forehead.

The others looked behind them as well, "God dammit! See? I told you we should of killed them you morons! But softy here had to go ahead and-" "Zip it Zoycite! We'll just have to kill all of them now." Nephlite turned to Cori, "Starlight!" he shout and hit Cori with his attack.

"Ahh!" Cori slammed into the wall. "You idiot.. Don't attack her here..." Jedite snapped and all of them appeared and the nearby park, "We need a grand stage to murder a scout... Ye-AH!" Jedite thrust his hand and fire circled Cori.

Cori Got back up, "Man... That hurt.. Dammit! Paw sign of Storm.. GO! Meower Rainstorm... CLASH!" A big cloud swirled above them and rain started to pour down on them and put out the flames surrounding Cori. "I'll take care of her... Ye-AH!" Vines wrapped around Cori. "Ha! Got her! We should of ganged up on the scouts YEARS ago!" Zoycite laughed and the vines around Cori grew tighter. As Cori was gasping for air and Zoycite, Jedite and Nephlite were powering up for a giant attack on her.

Cori closed her eyes and started to regret ever saying she was glad that Sailor Moon was real when all of a sudden, something cut the vines and Cori fell into some-one's arms. "AHHH!" Cori could hear the ites scream and then a big thud like something was thrown into a wall. Cori went to open her eyes but someone covered them ,"Wow.. Not yet..If you open your eyes now, you'll never see again." Cori froze. That wasn't Cloud's voice. It sounded like... Malachite's from Sailor Moon! (Malachite's Japanese voice from the anime but him speaking English... Catch my drift?)

"Who are you?" Cori asked as the mystery man set her down. The man uncovered his hand from her eyes and Cori gasped, IT WAS MALACHITE!

* * *

GASP What is Malachite doing? Why did he rescue Cori? And what happened to Cloud? Excuse the rush writing but please stay tune to find out!

Chapter name coming soon


	6. Chapter Five

Chapter 5: An Unexpected Spark

* * *

Cori was about to scream but Malachite quickly covered her mouth, "Don't.. scream Please.. If the others know I'm here... Queen Beryl would kill me.." he said and uncovered her mouth. Cori didn't scream but glared at him, like she was really going to believe that a new enemy was going to help her without a cost.

"Why did you save me?" Cori asked then looked around, "And how do you know where my room is?" she asked, glaring at him. "No, no! I just.. read your mind a minute ago.. Sorry.. I did it when I got you away from the others.." he said in defence. Cori jumped back, sailor style, and got into a fighter's pose, "I don't trust you at all.." she told him.

Malachite sighed, "That.. figures.. I wasn't expecting a 'Thank You' for saving you.." "Then why did you do it?" Cori asked and Malachite smirked, "I'm not sure.. Maybe I've fallen for you..." he said, making Cori blush, "Quit messing with me! You and the other Nega-goons broke into our house and tried to kidnap Rinta and Rini! Don't think that just because you did a good deed that I would-" "Rini and Rinta? That's their names? Hmmm.." Malachite said, "No! No! Don't remember that! Ugh!" she said, hitting his chest.

Malachite smirked again as he watched Cori 'attempt' to pound him. After he got his amusement, Malachite grabbed her arms with one hand in order to stop her from hitting him and started to chant something in a language Cori had never heard before but was similar to Latin. "We wont be able to find your house again.. And there would be enough decoys in order to trick the others.. I hope this makes up for things.."

Cori raised her eyebrow, "What on earth are you-" Malachite gave her a kiss on the forehead before disappearing into a portal, leaving a pink rose behind. Cori's face went red, "What.. The.. Why'd he? Gaugh! What a creep!" she said, flustered.

She decided to go check on Rinta and Rini and surprisingly, they were in their bed, sleeping away and the house was fixed, "Well.. At least I wont have to explain anything to Mike and Rebecca.." she mumbled and went bed in her room and laid in her bed. Cori still felt Malachite's lips pressing against her forehead and after a few attempts to push that as far out of her mind as she could, she went to sleep.

. . .

It was then, when she woke up that she realize that she forgot about the spiked-haired blonde that she left outside last night, "Crap..." she moaned, knowing that she didn't have his number, "MY ONE SHOT WITH A HOT VIDEO GAME CHARACTER AND HE'S GONE!" Rinta and Rini walked into her room, "Um.. did we just interrupt something?" Rinta asked.

"No... I just.. Never mind.. Are you two okay? Do you remember what happened?" she asked. Rini and Rinta nodded, "Yeah... Jedite, Zoycite and Nephlite ambushed us out of the blue and tied us up and drained our energy? Of course we remember!" Rinta said.

"But what we don't know is what happened after that.. Did you really take on all three of them by yourself?" Rini asked. "Well.. I tried.. And they almost got me.. but I was saved by .. Malachite... Really weird I know but he appeared out of nowhere and saved me and attacked his own comrades! Weird.. Right?"

"What? No way! Why would Malachite want to help us?" Rinta asked, "I don't know.. but he untied you two, fixed the house and put a spell on it too so they wouldn't find the house again!" "So that's what I'm sensing.." Diana said strolling in with her talking feline style. Cori nodded, "Oh yeah!" Cori said, remembering what she and the others talked about the other day, "Are we going to go investigate the North Pole today?"

"No! Don't do that... We should wait it out.. I'm sure if they were betrayed by their own kind yesterday they would be expecting us lurking around their lair.." Diana pointed out, "Yeah.. Your right.. Don't wanna be a stupid Senshi." Rinta grinned. "Hm.." Cori wondered, "I wonder if they know Malachite was the one that attacked them?" she wondered and the others shrugged.

Meanwhile...

"God... DAMMIT! We can take of the Sailors fine but why to we always underestimate someone always helping them?" Jedite growled, punching a hole in the stone wall, "Sigh.. Chill Jedite.. And Would you mind attacking something that ISN'T suppose to be our home?" Zoycite growled back and fixed the wall Jedite just broke.

"Yeah.. Just chill Jedite.. At least we got a crap load of energy from the two...and now we KNOW something or someone is protecting them.." Nephlite said. "It still pisses me off.. Dammit Malachite! If you would of came with us.. We might of had a chance against whatever asshole decided to throw a bomb at us.."Jedite called to Malachite that just walked out of his newly restored room.

"I'm sorry that I'm the only one that knows enough spells to get this place up and running and to revive all our Yuma.. " Malachite fired back. "Then where are they then?" Jarosite prided, appearing behind him.

"In the servant's quarters that I made last night as you were no where to be found.." he said. "Hmmph.. I couldn't find you either for awhile.. That's why I went looking for you.. Where did YOU go exactly?" "Jarosite.. Malachite's not a trader.. Don't speak to him in that tone of voice.." Zoycite warned.

"Jarosite.. Since your here...We have another collection mission for you to go on...It's your turn anyway.." Jedite said and a flyer appeared in Jarosite's hands. "You want me to go to this school's open testing to get energy? Why?" she asked.

"Because.. As soon as we're done here we'll be reviving Beryl and if you want to be one of us.. You'll have to get her approve first.." Zoycite said. "Fine.. I'll infiltrate the school later this afternoon and I'll be back in a few days.." she said and disappeared.

She reappeared in the middle of the French Quarter on the roof of the school building. She smirked, "This looks like its going to be fun.."

Back with the girls...

"But MOM! If I go there... Where is Rini going to go?" Rinta asked, as she and the rest of the household sat down for dinner. "Kalie.. If you get transferred over.. Rini will transfer over to the school as well.. Just go take the test! It's good for your future!" "Fine.." Rinta sighed. No use arguing.. If she did it would only cause a hassle. She also wanted to end the conversation so she wouldn't cringe every time her mom said her 'other' name.

Rinta walked back upstairs to her room where Diana and Rini were waiting for her, "So.. What did your mom say?" Rini asked. "Sigh.." Rinta sat down on her bed, "She wants me to test into this school in the quarter... I don't know what that means for you if I get transfer.. Worse comes to worse.. My brother comes back and you go back home..."

"But that can't happen! What about the Negaverse? They only seem to be attacking in America! Can you and Cori REALLY handle them by yourselves?" Diana asked. "We can try.. Right? Plus.. I mean.. Rini will have to go back EVENTUALLY so I mean it's practice I guess.." Rinta said, also trying to convince herself of this.

"True.." Rini frowned, Rinta had a point... Not to mention, she had the future to return to.."Well.. It looks like there is only one option.." Rinta said, "What?" "Fail the entrance exam."

"?"

"What?" Rinta blinked. "Wouldn't your mom... Flip?" Rini asked, using new English slang. "Well.. She did mention that the test would be hard.. So Maybe I wont HAVE to really fail it but I see no other options.. Plus... Heh.. I don't want to go to school til five in the afternoon so I'm partly doing this for me.."

Diana sighed, "Your sounding like the Serena from THIS century.. Finding any excuse-" "To put anything before school.." Rinta finished and flashed a peace sign, "Hey, Your looking at Serena's number one American Otaku over here.. Of course her values are the same as mine!" "Jeezz... And the sad part about that was that your serious.." Rini jest, and Diana giggled. Rinta scowled, "Hey..."

"Kay!" "Ugh.. Guess we'll talk later.. But Rini.. Mind using Luna P on my mom? This name business is-" "Kay!" Rinta grimaced. "Sure.. I'll do that later..." Rini said. 'Thank you' Rinta mouthed and hurried downstairs.

Days later...

Rinta stood outside the black iron gate surrounding the school, clutching her testing slip in her hand. Sure the building was half the size of her other school but something about the atmosphere surrounding the school was ominous. No idea why either. "Heh.. Parents sent you out here alone to test also?" A boy's voice asked her from behind.

She turned around and a messy, brown haired, green eyed boy, only two more inches taller than her, was there, giving her a pitiful look. "Ahh.. Yeah.. Heh Heh.. My Parents suck.. They're not even going to pick me up til 3:00..." The boy blinked, "Really? Haha wow.. That does suck.. but it's also really coincidental.. I guess both of our parents suck!" he laughed. "Wow weird!" Rinta laughed as well.

After a bit, he caught his breath, "I'm Josh by the way.. Josh Rockwell.." "Nice to meet you, Josh!" Rinta smiled, "I'm Rinta Komarrie.." "Wow.. Pretty name.. Oh!" Josh pulled out his testing slip. "Hey.. Are you near #245?" "Yeah.. I'm #236.. How did you know?" she asked. "I didn't.. But hey.. I would love to continue talking to you! You seem like a cool person... Hopefully the 'Phantom'.. wont get you.." Josh mumbled.

"The 'Phantom'?" Rinta blinked. "Yeah.. Some say she hated the school being in this building and every testing day she tries and scares the students.. I though this was B.S but.. My friend.. Jordan.. He took this test last week and he's in a coma now.. He was just so weak when he got out of the school and kept saying 'Phantom.. Phantom.. The Phantom got me'." Josh grimaced at the thought of the memory.

"Oh my.. God! Why didn't that make the news?" Rinta asked, shocked. Josh scratched his head, "Well.. Um..." The gates opened. "Oh! Uh.. Look! We've got to go test now.. Um.. Catch you later?" Josh said hurriedly and rushed into the school building. 'Phantom...?' Rinta thought as she walked into the gates. 'Was he for real? Or was he just trying to scare me?' Rinta looked up at the ominous school building.

"Maybe... He's covering something..." Rinta thought aloud and pulled out her phone. "I hope your putting that on silent..." A teacher glared at her. 'Yikes!' "Um.. Yeah.. I am! Sorry!" Rinta said and hurried along to her testing room.

Meanwhile..

"Ugghh... This is sooo boring..." Ami moaned, walking down the hall. 'About the worst energy stealing job ever! It's tiring enough to make YOU lose your energy..' Ami looked down at a piece of paper she was given telling her what class she was going to have. (Note: Ami's been undercover as a teacher for the past couple of days)

Ami peered into her testing classroom in the library..

Most of the children were playing on the computers or messing around. 'Why me?' Ami moaned and decided to get some water.. She passed another classroom and froze. There.. Sitting in a desk was a handsome young brunette apparently dodging the glances from.. "Rinta?" Ami gasped.

She secretly edged closer to the door and peered in. "No way.. It is her.." Ami smirked, "Maybe today will be fun..."

. . . .

Twenty-five minutes later...

Rinta had finished the math portion of her test quicker than the rest of the students in the class (I mean.. all she did was guess!) and was now glancing at Josh next to her again. What was with him? What exactly would he have gained from scaring her about a .. Phantom? What was he trying to cover up? Maybe he's with the enemy...

Josh glanced over and caught her glance and quickly turned back and raised his hand, "Um... Sir? May I go to the restroom?" he asked. "Sigh.. Fine.. But be quiet next time you need to ask me something!" "Yes sure..." Josh said and hurried out the door.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Everyone looked up.. Not two minutes after Josh left did they see students rushing into the hallway. "Stay seated students! It's probably-" the teacher was cut off by a yuma crashing into the class room. "Ahhhh!" Everyone screamed. Rinta looked around frantically.. She HAD to get out of the classroom to transform... but how?

She had no choice and ran passed the yuma as quick as she could and dashed into the empty teacher's lounge. "Solar Heart Pendant Power...Make Up!"

"Ahh!" the teacher fell to the ground as he tried to get all the students out the classroom and the yuma started to drain his energy, "Solar Lash!" Rinta as Sailor Sun's beam cut the yuma's arm and the man was able to limp away with the last bit of his energy. "Grrr... So Lady Jarosite was right! There is a Sailor Brat here today!" the yuma said, turning around and facing her.

"Yup.. You better believe.. I'm Sailor Sun... I'll save you my intro because your about to be blazed!" Rinta attacked the yuma with another Solar lash but this time the yuma was able to dodge. "You really expect me to fall for that twice Sailor Brat?" it asked and kicked Rinta through a wall. "Ugh!" she groaned and then looked up. Two other Yuma had gathered around her along with the other one.

"Lady Jarosite will be so pleased.. We'll be able to bring the corpse of a Sailor Brat back to her and the others!" One of the others laughed. "Who's... Jarosite?" she asked weakly. "Dear Rinta.. How can you not know your sister's new name?" Ami asked, appearing in front of her yuma. "Lady Jarosite!" the yuma said in surprise.

"A...mi?" Rinta blinked. "Tst Tst... I wasn't expecting you to become a Sailor Scout and be killed by me... Completely unexpected.." She smirked. "Some si-ster you are.." Rinta mumbled. The yuma, she noticed, were slowing draining her energy and it was getting harder to retain focus.

"Back off Alien creeps!" A familiar voice called and bashed all the yuma at the way. "An interloper? Grr..." Ami disappeared in a flash. "Ugh! Dammit! Where did the main one go?" Rinta looked up and saw Josh holding a fire hydrate in one hand and looking around. He caught eyes with her. "Hey.. Are you okay?" He asked, extending his hand. "Ahh..." Rinta shook her head to clear away the grogy feeling she now had and let Josh help her up.

"Yeah.. I'm fine.. But uh.. Citizen.. You uh.. Might want to find the other students and stay with the-" Josh swung the fire hydrant behind her and knocked another yuma to the ground. "I think I'll help you out Ms. Cosplayer.." He chuckled.

"I'm not a cosplayer!" Rinta growled, turning red, "I'm Sailor Sun!" "Never heard of her." Josh smirked. "That's.. Because..Wow! Watch out! Solar Lash!" "Huh.. Maybe You aren't.. Mind doing something a little more powerful to get rid of all of these things?" Josh asked, stepping closer to her as the yuma regrouped and started to circle around them. "Um..." Rinta couldn't think and one of the yuma threw a dagger that cut Rinta's arm.

"Ouch!" "Um... Sailor.. Sun? Can you PLEASE THINK OF SOMETHING?" Josh asked as a yuma edged closer to him with a sword. Sword! That was it! "Solar Sword!" a short bladed sword with and orange and gold handle appeared in her hand and she slightly felt weak. 'I hope I can use this..' She said and swung it in a circle like off of a video game she played.

All the Yuma disappeared into dust. "Finally! Nice move Sailor Su-" Rinta stared at Josh blankly for a minute and then collapsed, Josh catching her before she hit the ground.

* * *

How long has it been since I wrote a chapter for this story? Ages right? Gezz! lol.. Well I'm really in the mood for writing this again so don't fret peeps! (In fact a new chapter is on the way!) Also NaruYasha's Second chapter as well.

Sorry for the Wait!

Next time..

Chapter 6: Beryl awakes!


	7. Note to Readers it's not bad

Hey Guys! Sorry for not posting in a looooonnnggg time...

()-_- I didn't mean to take such a long hiatus. In fact.. I thought that I would of posted alot sooner.. Ahh but unfortunately I underestimated how much work I needed to do in three AP classes...

Well now that AP testing is over and that it's the end of the year~ I have alot of time to spare! So right now.. I am working on a couple of things:

+ The next couple episodes for Blood Child: Book 3 Hajime

+ The next chapter (or chapters.. not sure yet) for Rini-Mini

+ Outline for NaruYasha (sorry.. waiting to hear back from my betaReader.. If you would like to help to make this process quicker.. Message me please! .)

+ REEDITING CHAPTERS AND EPISODES! (On a recent re-read of some of my chapters not only did I notice some grammer and spelling mistakes and typos.. I ALSO noticed someone typed something into my work and it slipped past me without me noticing it for a WHILE ()-_-)

So see? It'll be worth the wait! And hopefully if I work out the kinks of the storyline.. I might be posting my new Hetalia fanfic:

Klein-Ita: Italy has gone missing and Germany is desprately searching for him. After another false lead, Germany sits down by a tree, hoping to collect his thoughts, when all of a sudden, a little person falls on Germany's head! And the little person that falls on Germany happens to be none other than, Chibitalia!

()^^ Still working out the kinks but that's the basic storyline... I drew it up as a comic one day in Health Class and I became obsessed with this little idea. (I know there are probably fanfics about this already.. But I've never read them so I'm just going to do it my way :P)

Anyhoo~ I love you all for being so paitent and not sending me a crap-load of hate-mail! (And thank you all my new subscribers! Please don't think I constantly go off like this alot..) I promise to all of you.. I never leave a story unfinished! ;P so don't worry!

I'll be posting soon!

3

-Reine


End file.
